Kiba Menjadi Panglima?
by Uchiha Syerrent- chan
Summary: Kiba diangkat menjadi panglima Suna, bagaimana caranya? RNR please...


Story © unknown( tapi copas dari buku bahasa Indonesiaku XD)

Naruto character© Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: gaje, lebay, AU

Ohayou all! Syerrent is come back at fanfiction! Aku buat fict baru lagi nih, tapi sorry agak gaje soal aku senin depan ada UTS and kekurangan ide -_-", bytheway, mohon doain Syerrent supaya nilai UTSnya bagus ya XD…., ok, ayo ke story:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suatu hari, sang Kazekage tercinta kita yang ke-5 (hayo siapa tuh?)….Mbah Gaara Sutasoma(?) sedang pergi jalan- jalan keliling negerinya, Suna.

"Nii-San!Nee-Chan!Gaara pergi dulu, ya?" teriak Gaara yang udah di pintu gerbang menuju neraka(?)(*sabaku ON*).

"Baiklah, hati- hati di jalan ya, sayang! I LOVE YOUUU" teriak Nenek Temari(*dikipas*) dan Kakek Kankurou-?-OOC bersamaan.

"Dah Nee- Chan!Nii- San!" teriak Gaara sambil melambaikan tangan bak miss universe(?).

Sesudah perpisahan gaje itu, Gaara memulai perjalanannya. Ia ditemani oleh beberapa pengawal. Sang kage berada cukup jauh di depan karena unta-?- nya gesit dan cepat. Hingga akhirnya, ia jauh meninggalkan rombongannya.

Tiba- tiba, unta sang kage terperosok dekat tebing oasis yang tak terlalu tinggi hinnga sang kage yang malang jatuh terpelanting keras.

"BAKBUKBAKBUKABAUK!JEDUAGHHHH!GUK GUK!(*lho?*).

Yup, sialnya habis koprol jungkir balik di turunan tebing, kepalanya terbentur pohon kurma ampe berdarah n pingsan sehingga ada seekor anjing putih menggonggongg- gk nyambung-. 15 tahun kemudian, maksud 15 menit kemudian, seorang chuunin (klo gk salah) bertato segitiga kebalik dari Konoha a.k.a Kiba sedang melewati tempat kejadian naas itu. Ia membawa Gaara yang malang itu ke rumahnya yang tak jauh dari oasis dengan ala bridal style. Kiba tak tahu ia sedang berhadapan dengan Sang penguasa Suna.

Sesampai di rumah, ia membaringkan tubuh Gaara di futon miliknya. Kiba segera mengambil obat dan membersihkan luka sang kage. Sehabis itu, Kiba meninggalkan Gaara di kamarnya, sedangkan ia pergi ke dapur- membuat makanan. Setengah jam kemudian, Gaara bangun walaupun kepalanya masih sakit n pusing.

Gaara POV

'Dimana aku?' batinku sembari melihat sekeliling ruangan. Jujur saja, kepalaku rasanya mau pecah rasanya. Penasaran, aku berjalan gontai mencari seseorang di rumah ini. Rumah ini cukup sederhana- dengan dinding batu bata merah seperti warna rambutku. Aku menggeser pintu ruangan demi ruangan, akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang sebaya denganku dan seekor anjing putih tidur dibawah kursi. Ia menyadari kehadiranku dan menyapaku dengan hangat.

" Konnichiwa, anda sudah bangun? Apa anda sudah merasa baikan?" ujarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia tahu aku belum sepenuhnya baik. Ia memberikanku segelas ramuan- entah apa- dan anehnya, rasa pusing di kepalaku langsung hilang seketika. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu, segera saja ia menarik tanganku untuk duduk di meja makan dan menyajikannku makanan.

Seusai makan, ia menarik lenganku menuju teras. Teras yang cukup indah penataannya dan aku duduk di sebuah kursi yang disiapkan. Ia menyajikanku secangkir teh hijau. Lalu aku meminumnya. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. Aku pindahan dari Konoha, aku adalah seorang chuunin, senang berkenalan dengan anda." ujarnya.

" Saya Sabaku No Gaara, senang bertemu anda, apakah anda tahu siapa saya?" ujarku. Kiba hanya menggeleng polos.

"Saya seorang pelayan pribadi kazekage." Ujarku berbohong seraya menahan tawa.

"wah, pelayan pribadi kage adalah raja dari semua pelayan." Ujarnya senang sembari menuang lagi teh ke dalam cangkirku. Ia tampak gembira. Aku segera meminumya.

" tahukah anda siapa saya?" tanyaku lagi." Adalah pelayan pribadi kage." Ujarnya innocent.

"Bukan, saya adalah wakil Kazekage." Sahutku.

"Kalau begitu, selamat datang , wahai Wakil Kazekage." Ujarnya sambil menuang teh ke dalam cangkirku. Ia sangat senang. Lalu, aku bertanya lagi," Tahukah anda siapa saya?". "baru anda bilang anda wakil kazekage." Ujarnya bingung.

"Bukan, saya adalah seorang Kazekage."

Mendengar itu, Kiba cepat- cepat menjauhkan teko tehnya. Ia berkata," Jika anda meminum lagi, mungkin anda akan bilang bahwa anda seorang dewa." Aku hanya tertawa. Ia terlihat begitu polos.

END OF GAARA POV

Tak lama, para pengawal muncul. Seorang dari pelayan itu berkata," Kazekage Sama, akhirnya kami dapat menemukan anda, Gaara Sama. Kami sangat cemas." Ujar Baki- nama pengawal itu.

Kiba yang mendengarnya cengok. Ia takut sang Kazekage murka. Kiba segera berlutut dan menundukkan kepala.

"Ka-kazekage Sama, Gomenasai atas sikap saya yang kurang ajar, sungguh saya tak tahu anda adalah kazekage, saya kira anda hanya bercanda, Gomen-ne, Kazekage Gaara Sama."

"Tidak, Kiba- kun." Ujar Gaara sembari menepuk pundak Kiba. Lalu, sang Kage juga bertumpu lutut dan berkata," kau sangat baik, Kiba Inuzuka, Arigatou Kiba." Kiba diam mematung. "saya juga membutuhkan pengganti seorang Panglima Suna, apakah anda mau menerima tawaran saya?" ujar sang kage tiba- tiba. Kiba mengangguk dan menangis haru(*author: Kiba cengeng ih!*)# author dijadiin makanan akamaru. Gaara memeluk Kiba kayak teletubbies(?). Kiba cengok dalam hati. Lalu, sang kage mengajak Kiba ke istananya…..

F

I

N…..

Please review ya…..salam dari Syerrent- Chan….:D


End file.
